Special
by RachelMarsters
Summary: Dawn and Connor have a relationship. They have a 'prophecy child Uh, you get the point. hopefully. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N—Yeah as I said, I'll be having lots of fics out. Please review, even if its critism, I'd like to know your thoughts. PLEASE R&R! Coz a bunch of ppl read my other stories, but only a few reviewed.

Timeline— this is kinda a weird messed up timeline. IN Angel it's after shells and in Buffy its after Buffy finds out dawn is the key. Everything else is the same except Dawn is present age. Connor visits Angel regularly.

** XxX**

_I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped._

_- Our Lady Peace_

This was Dawn's second day in the cold, unfeeling Wolfram and Hart room

_How could Buffy do this to me?_ She thought. All she wanted to do was go home.

Buffy had sent her to Wolfram and Hart for protection. With all the resources they had at their disposal, they could protect Dawn a lot better than she ever could.

Everyone had been very nice to Dawn, but she could tell it was fake. She just wanted to go home! She couldn't leave the building though. She had made up her mind. She was going home. Tonight. She already packed all she needed, money, her new diary, and clothes. Her room had a balcony so she figured she could just go down that, she had already made a rope made out of sheets.

She stepped out onto the balcony and looked down.

"looks far, doesn't it?" A voice asked her.

Dawn gasped and looked around, on the neighboring balcony was a brunette boy, maybe a few years older than her. She couldn't really tell, it was too dark.

"I can do it," She told him confidently, "Who are you?"

"Connor, Angel's son," Connor told her.

"I've heard about you,"

"I've heard about you, too,"

"Sorry, I've got to go," Dawn said, tying the rope to the railing.

"I know an easier way down,"

"You do?" Dawn asked, turning to face him.

"Through the front door,"

"Tried it. Everyone's on strict orders not to let me out of the building," Tears escaped from her eyes. Connor leapt over to her balcony, he took her hand and led her to her bed.

"Don't cry," He soothed.

"Why not? First I find out I'm not real, then I get dumped here," Dawn told him then began to cry harder.

"Shh," Connor took Dawn into his arms and let her cry. After she was done she wiped her eyes and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I usually don't do this to people I don't know,"

"Its ok,"

"So," Dawn said, easing herself out of Connor's embrace, "Were you banished too?"

"No, just here visiting dad,"

"Both my parents are gone. Well, not so much my dad, he just doesn't give a damn. My mom died a couple months ago,"

"Sorry,"

"Thanks. Did you ever get to meet your mom?"

"Sort of,"

"What was she like?"

"An angel,"

"Wow,"

Dawn and Connor talked until the sun came up.

** XxX**

Therewas a knock at the door, Dawn and Connor were still sleeping so they didn't hear it.

"Dawn?" Came Angel's voice.

The two woke up and looked at each other in horror.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

Angel came in to find his son and Dawn in bed, both looking guiltily at him.

"Wha-? Wait, I don't want to know. Connor, come with me,"

Connor's head hung as he followed his father out of the room.

Dawn sat on her bed, tentively waiting Connor's return.

** XxX**

"What were you thinking!" Angel exploded, " Do I need to remind you that she's the little sister of my ex! Or that she's here to be protected?" Angel looked at Connor, waiting for an answer, "Well?" He asked.

"I was protecting her, she was trying to escape but I talked her out of it. That's all. Really,"

"Really?"

"Really," Connor told him firmly.

"Ok, then go on,"

Connor knew that wasn't all though, he really liked Dawn. Sure, he lusted for her a little, but he really liked talking to her and being with her. He never felt this way before.

** XxX**

Connor found Dawn in her room, writing.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

Connor shrugged, "Fine,"

After a moment of silence, Connor asked,

You wanna go out?"

"But—"

"I know a back door,"

Dawn smiled, "ok, just let me change," She got her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came out she was just in a regular t-shirt and jean, Connor thought she looked beautiful.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, snapping him out of his daze.

"It's a surprise," She smiled at him.

He took her hand and led her downstairs. They reached the front door.

"Ok, here's the hard part," He whispered to her then cleared his throat. When they reached the door, a security guard stepped out in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Summers isn't supposed to leave the building," He told them.

"Its ok," Connor said cheerily, "Got orders to take Ms. Summers out today for some fresh air,"

The guard studied him.

"You can call dad if you want, but I think he's in a meeting right now. Has a big deal to close,"

The guard cleared his throat and moved aside.

They walked out, Dawn squealed and hugged Connor.

"That was great!" She exclaimed.

Connor blushed.

"Come on," He said and took her hand, he spotted a ice cream vendor and asked, " Do you like ice cream?"

"Love it,"

Connor bought her one and they continued walking.

"I've got a question for you," She told him.

"Yeah?"

"Both of your parents are vampires, but you're human. Right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, its just that Buffy doesn't let me hang out with vampires,"

"Dawn, its daylight,"

"Right," She said embarrassedly.

He took her to a beach, it was beautiful. No one else was there, so it was peaceful, all you could hear was the ocean.

"Is this the surprise?"

"No, but do you want to stay awhile,

"No, let's keep going,"

Connor took her to a carnival.

For once in a long while, Dawn felt happy, safe.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel," She said, dragging him along.

They stopped at the top.

"Its beautiful," She said quietly.

"You should see it at night, there are colored lights everywhere, everyone's laughing, its great,"

They spent the rest of the day riding rides and eating what Dawn called "yummy carnival food".

Finally, it was nighttime.

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel again?" Connor asked her.

"Yeah,"

Connor was right, LA at night was beautiful. Connor and Dawn looked at each other and kissed, both feeling something they had never felt before.

When they got off, they were greeted by a an angry-looking Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, to all the lovely people who reviewed red lighting, Enchanted-Willow, and Elf E. Green. I love you all!

Disclaimer- I do not own _Buffy_ but someday I will………plots

Timeline— this is kinda a weird messed up timeline. IN Angel it's after shells and in Buffy its after Buffy finds out dawn is the key. Everything else is the same except Dawn is present age. Connor visits Angel regularly.

Reviewing is like chocolate, it make you happy so **please review!**

**XxX**

_We are all innocent_

_-Our Lady Peace_

When Dawn saw him, she immediately stopped laughing and stepped guiltily behind Connor.

Once again, a guilty looking Connor followed his father, Dawn following him.

They all got into Angel's Viper. The ride back to W+H was extremely silent. Connor took Dawn's hand and squeezed it, she gave him a small smile.

**XxX**

The two followed angel into his office.

"Sit," he told them "I am only going to explain this once, so listen. Both of you are very special. This place W+H is evil. They are just waiting to get the both of you on operating tables to open you up," Dawn cringed, "You two can't see each other any more. Connor you need to go home tomorrow,"

"What? Dad that's not—"Angel cut him off.

"Don't," he warned Connor, "Go to bed," Dawn and Connor were walking out when angel added "Alone,"

**XxX**

They walked in the empty hallways back to their rooms in awkward silence, both not knowing what to say. When they reached Dawn's door, dawn said

"Well, uh, good--,"

Connor grabbed her and started kissing her, she melted into his arms.

"Bedroom," she breathed.

They shuffled into her bedroom and got onto the bed.

**XxX**

Dawn woke up the next day, Connor was tickling her stomach. She giggled.

"Yesterday was the best day of my life," Dawn told him.

"Really?" Dawn nodded, "Me too,"

The two spent the rest of the morning in Dawn's room, basking. Love, it's an incredible thing. They had never found anyone that inspired such strong feelings.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other.

"Don't cha think its weird, you and me?" Dawn asked Connor.

"Why would you think that?" Connor asked worriedly.

"1-I'm a mystical key and you're the impossible child from two vampires. And 2, my sister dated your dad, that would make me like your aunt. You know, if they had gotten married at least,"

"Whoa, that's kinda creepy,"

"A little,"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, but don't you have to go?"

"That doesn't mean I can't stay for lunch,"

"Should I order pizza?"

"What kind do you like?"

"Anchovy,"

Connor wrinkled his nose, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, how bout you?"

"Extra cheese,"

"Half and half?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way,"

Dawn ordered the pizza and they kissed until someone knocked on the door. Connor got up and paid the pizzaboy. Dawn immediately started eating.

"Mmm, anchovies are _so_ good,"

Connor laughed and shook his head and began eating his own pizza.

Dawn felt relaxed while she was with Connor, as if she had known him all her life. Connor felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, to all the lovely people who reviewed red lighting, Enchanted-Willow, and Elf E. Green. I love you all!

Disclaimer- I do not own _Buffy_ but that is second on my list right below world domination.

Timeline— this is kinda a weird messed up timeline. IN Angel it's after shells and in Buffy its after Buffy finds out dawn is the key. Everything else is the same except Dawn is present age. Connor visits Angel regularly.

Reviewing is good karma so **please review!**

**XxX**

_Hold onto16 as long as you can, changes come around real soon make us women and men._

_-John Cougar Mellencamp_

"Angel! We need to talk!" Wesley shouted after Angel.

"Slow down. What is it Wes?" Angel asked.

"A prophecy. About Connor,"

Angel sighed, "Another one?"

"It says he will mate, this is where it gets fuzzy, he will mate with someone 'not of this plane', someone who is disguised. They will have a child who will save the world when no other can. It's going to happen soon,"

"Dammit!" Angel roared then sprinted out of his office, leaving a very bewildered Wesley behind.

**XxX**

Angel burst into Dawn's room to find a pair of very naked, kissing teenagers. It took the two a couple of seconds to realize he was even there. When they did, Dawn turned the deepest color crimson.

"Dad, I can explain," Connor started.

"What are you going to tell Buffy?" Dawn asked as they started making up excuses.

"Our clothes,"

"Very wet,"

"Accidentally,"

"Wasn't our fault,"

"Then we started running,"

"Running? Oh yeah! Running,"

"Very scary,"

"Was gonna tell you,"

"Meeting,"

Angel was pacing the whole time then he finally shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Angel never got this mad, this was bad. Very bad.

Personally, Connor thought dad would be proud he had a girlfriend younger than thirty.

"Get dressed," Angel told them. Wrapping a sheet around the two of them, they went into the bathroom.

"I've never soon him this mad before," Dawn whispered, putting on a clean shirt.

"Me either, well maybe that time I tried to kill him," Dawn gave him a horrified look, "Long story, don't ask,"

Fully clothed they stepped back into the bedroom.

"Follow me," Angel told them. Without question, they both did. They went downstairs and stopped at Harmony's desk.

"Tell Wes to meet me in the lab. Now," Angel instructed.

"Ok boss. Oh, hi Dawn!"

"She WORKS for you? She tried to kill me!"

"What?" Angel and Connor asked at the same time.

"That was before I was reformed. Now me and Dawn are friends. Right Dawnie?"

"Don't call me Dawnie," Dawn told her, glaring fiercely.

"Ok, geesh,"

Angel looked at the two then continued walking.

"She tried to kill you?" Connor asked Dawn.

"Yeah when I was like, twelve," She whispered back, " Buffy had to come save me,"

"So, you were only…. Three months?"

"Yeah,"

"Weird,"

"You're telling me, right now I'm only four and a half years old,"

"That must get confusing on your birthday,"

"Not really,"

They reached the lab, Wesley was already there, along with Illyria.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked.

"Illyria, an Ancient,"

"Wow,"

Illyria walked over to Dawn, "Finally, I meet someone who has been around as long as I,"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm only seventeen,"

"No you are much more,"

"Not really,"

Illyria looked at Dawn's stomach, "It has begun," She said, then left.

Dawn looked at Angel, she was hurt, "Can you ask people to stop doing that?"

"Yeah, you need to let Wesley do some tests on you,"

"No," She told him simply.

Angel sighed, teenagers, "You have to,"

"Oh yeah?" Dawn asked before bolting out of the room. Connor quickly took off after her, giving Angel and Wesley a glare.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy," Wesley told Angel.

"I know," Angel said tiredly.

Connor found Dawn in an empty room, crying. Connor went over to her, letting her cry on him.

"It's ok. Shh,"

After a while Dawn quieted down, "I know I'm not real. I just don't like being reminded all the time,"

"Hey," Connor said, lifting her chin up, "You are real. No matter what anyone says,"

They stayed there for a long time, Dawn fell asleep. Connor picked her up and carried her to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the people who reviewed I really appreciate it- red lightning, screamingheathen69, Enchanted-Willow(as long as I get spike, you're welcome to have Willow! ) and Elf E. Green. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile!

Disclaimer---I own nothing blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. I especially don't own the song lyrics by Counting Crows and Fall Out Boy.

PLEASE REVIEW(REALLY!)

**XxX**

_Where do we go from here? Why is the path unclear?_

_-From the Buffy musical episode 'Once More with Feeling'_

**XxX**

He went to go find his father, they were going to have a talk.

Unsurprisingly, Angel was in his office.

"How could you do that!" Connor yelled at him.

"There is a prophecy," Angel began slowly, not looking at Connor, "You and Dawn are to give birth to a very powerful child that will save the world,"

"Oh," Connor said, taken aback, "Lordy,"

There was a silence.

"I should go tell Dawn," Connor said exiting the room.

**XxX**

Dawn was still sleeping, Connor decided to let her sleep. Taking off his shirt, he got into bed with her.

When Dawn woke up, she found Connor laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We have to talk," he told her.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"You're pregnant,"

Dawn laughed, "What? No,"

"Dawn, there was a prophecy,"

Dawn's face fell, last time she had seen a prophecy, her sister died, "Connor! I can't be pregnant! I'm 16! You're 19! We can't be parents!" Dawn started crying.

"No, no. It'll be ok. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Connor promised.

"What are we going to do?" She asked

"Well," He said holding her, "You're going to be the best mom in the word and I'm going to be the best daddy," He said puffing out his chest, making Dawn laugh at his silliness, "And we're going to live happily ever after,"

"Lets do it," She said smiling. They held each other for a long time.

"Lets eat," Dawn told him. Connor looked at her and chuckled. If she was hungry half the time when she wasn't pregnant, what would it be like later?

"Nothing,"

They went down to the lounge area and Connor asked her,

"Macaroni or bologna?"

"Definitely macaroni,"

Connor made them both a bowl of macaroni and they sat eating it in silence.

Then Dawn asked, "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I suppose we get ready for the baby. You and I, we're special so we don't exactly know what the baby will be like,"

"Yeah. And we'll need to think about names,"

"Of course," Connor agreed, nodding.

"Do we tell Buffy?"

"Of course, she is your sister,"

"Yeah, but over there I'm everyone's little sister, not just Buffy's. So I'm more worried about what they'll do to you,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, so maybe I should tell them alone,"  
"What about Glory?"

"We'll wait until that's over,"

"Ok, so we wait,"

"We wait," She confirmed.

"Oh, god,"

"What?"

"We need to get married,"

"What!"

Connor started pacing, "We need to, or else people are going to think I'm a worthless bum who doesn't want to take care of his pregnant girlfriend,"

"Connor. Connor!" He stopped pacing, "We don't have to get married. Don't worry about what other people think. The only ones who matter are me, you and, the baby,"

"Yeah, you're right. We can do this,"

"Yeah, we can,"

**XxX**

Connor and Dawn went back to his room and were watching "Dracula."

"Don't you think vampire movies are lame after actually getting to know one?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, most of the stuff isn't remotely true,"

They watched the movie awhile then Dawn said, "I'm worried for our baby. I mean if W+H want us on the operating table, what'll they do to the baby?"

"I don't know," Connor said in a low voice.

**XxX**

Angel knocked on Connor's door the next day.

"Come in," Connor called.

"Hey," Angel said coming in, Lorne followed.

"Where's Dawn?" Angel asked looking around.

"In the shower," Connor answered.

"Oh," Angel said distractedly.

"What do you want?" Connor asked, already having a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

"I want Lorne to read the two of you,"

Dawn stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, hair dripping.

She sat beside Connor and took his hand, "What's going on?" She asked hesitantly.

"Lorne's going to read us,"

"How does he do that?" Dawn asked, not quite keeping the fear out of her voice.

"Just sing to me babycakes," Lorne told her jovially.

"Are you serious?" She asked, Angel nodded, "What should I sing?"

"Anything,"

Dawn started singing the first song that came into her head, a Fall Out Boy song.

"Are we growing up or just going down? It's just a matter of time until we're all found out. Take our tears and put them on ice Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light,"

Lorne stopped her and shook his head, "Things are foggy. You have some big choices ahead of you, kiddo. Nothing is set in stone as of yet. You next Tiger," Lorne told Connor. He chose a song by the Counting Crows, "Started in New Amsterdam, started with this yellow-haired girl-," Lorne cut him off, "It's the same with him. I just can't get a clear read. We're shooting in the dark here, Angelface,"

Angel sighed, "Great,"

"Uh, dad?"

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Could me and Dawn go out today?"

"No," Angel paused, "In fact the both of you are no longer allowed to leave the building. I'll call your parents and tell them…something," Angel told the two, looking at them straight in the eye.

"What?" Connor asked, raising his voice, "Why can't I leave?"

"Because I said so," Angel said in the infuriating way only parents can pull off.

"What if I need something?" Connor argued.

"Tell Harmony, she'll get you whatever you need,"

"You can't keep us here forever," Connor told him. Angel looked at him, "We need to keep the two of you safe," Then he and Lorne left.

Dawn sighed, "That went well,"

"Pack your stuff," Connor told her, looking under his bed for his suitcase.

"Why?" She asked bewilderedly.

"We're going. Why are we staying at a place that wants to cut us and our baby open?"

"Good point," And with that Dawn started gathering her belongings. Then she moved on to her own room and came back with a suitcase. When she came back to Connor's room, he was already done.

"What about money?" She asked.

"Got it covered. And when we run out, I can get a job, maybe a bouncer," He answered, showing her a roll of $20's.

"Ever thought of running away before?"  
Connor shrugged, "Maybe a couple of times,"

They left that night, using Dawn's method of tying a rope to the balcony and scaling the wall.


End file.
